Road Trip!
by LycoX
Summary: Malia, Peter, Kate, and the Desert Wolf are off on a family road trip.
**Road Trip!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Malia was honestly starting to question herself on why the Hell she had agreed to this road trip from Hell. Her biological father had chosen to play old eighties music that had her mother and step-mother singing along with him to the songs. And neither of the two women could sing all that well and her headphones could only block out so much, even with the volume all the way up. Which she was pretty sure she would end up slightly or full on deaf now thanks to the high volume. Something that honestly would suck a whole Hell of a lot in her opinion. Malia was even wishing Stiles had come along, even if he and her dad would be bickering with one another. It was still better than the Hell she was in now. "Can you please shut that off!?"

Rolling down the volume so that he could be heard without having to shout, Peter looked into the rearview mirror with a smile on his face. "Now sweetheart, let's not be a buzzkill okay? These tunes and the sing alongs are a great bonding experience for all of us."

"Yeah kiddo! And its something we all need right now after that fiasco with that pink shirt wearing twit and his doctor friends." Spoke up Kate with a slight shudder.

Those guys had wanted to experiment on her but she had no desire for that to happen as she already felt like she was perfect the way she was. Greyish black skin with spots and all when the shift happened. Kate and Peter getting married had been the mind blowing event of the century and word had it that Chris Argent was still being a voluntary resident at Eichen House to deal with the whole thing. There was also a rumor that Corrine had even brought Gerard Argent's head to the newly happily married couple as a wedding gift. And supposedly it was now a paper weight at Peter and Kate's place where all could easily see it. Mason so far had steadfastedly refused to confirm whether or not the rumor was true and no one could really understand why as he hadn't been threatened.

Stiles was of the opinion they had somehow gotten him in on the joke and he just found it funny to keep people guessing. Corrine, or the Desert Wolf as she was also known as, cause in her own words she found it to be a fun way to be known as since it provided some mystery about her. Though some of the more violent tales about her she could do without as its not like she went looking to start bloodbaths and the like! They just tended to happen and she was always forced to defend herself! "I agree with Kate my little Coyo."

"Mom!" Moaned Malia in embarrassment as things like that made her want to go back to being a Coyote full time again.

Of course then she'd miss out on people and things like Stiles, Pizza, her friends, fighting things that wanted to kill them, Stiles, and good books with great storytelling in them. Peter just chuckled at his little girl's embarrassment. "Ahh… This is the life. I got my girls, I got this van, some great tunes, and nobody wanting to kill me cause of a few outright horrible choices I made when I was less then sane. Perfection."

"Hell yeah babe!" Agreed Kate and the two love birds fist bumped one another, making Malia roll her eyes.

She let out a sigh as her thoughts drifted off to thoughts of Stiles. Thoughts that made her wonder what he was up too right now and if whether or not he was missing being her Little Spoon cause she was on this damnedable road trip. Lord knows she was missing being the Big Spoon! And quite a few of her reasons for that weren't exactly PG Rated either and would probably get both of her dads after him and that was the last thing she wanted to have happen! Even if Peter did like Stiles. She wasn't sure what her moms would do since both tended to find Stiles to be annoying as Hell. A fact he willingly exploited cause of how easy it was.

"I miss Stiles… Why couldn't he come!?"

"Cause he's an annoying punk?" Supplied Kate.

"Not enough room in the van." Offered up Corrine.

Malia shrugged as she felt it was easy to fix that. "I could just sit in his lap the entire time."

"And give me another reason to want to knock him out for awhile?" Asked Peter curiously.

The young Werecoyote rolled her eyes at him. "Besides dear daughter of mine, you know he's got that broken leg to deal with after that incident with the Gnome."

A growl escaped Malia as she thought of that stupid troublesome Gnome! One who would forever have nightmares of her after she tried to tear him apart for getting her boyfriend's leg broken! Letting out a disappointed sigh, Malia muttered about stupid Gnomes, making the three adults snort in amusement. Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time then started to play and Kate shrieked in excitement as she quickly rolled the volume up and started to sing along to the song. Corrine soon joined in and it wasn't long before Peter added his own voice. "I'm in Hell." Moaned Malia as she tried to block out the singing with her own music.

A figure abruptly sat up in bed, breathing a little heavily as she tried to calm down from the horrible dream she just had. "Had the Road Trip dream again babe?" Asked a concerned Stiles Stilinski from his side of the bed as he looked at her in concern.

"Yeah..." Replied the girl with a shudder as that damned dream kept happening every other night!

Laying back down, she cuddled into Stiles and knowing what she wanted, wrapped his arms around her tightly to show that all would be okay. And personally, he really hoped there would be a way to stop that dream or he was gonna have one Hell of an irritable fiance on his hands!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh… Just a little something I thought about a ways back and only really got around to doing now. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
